Gleeking
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Sometimes gleeking leads to stuff x3 MattxMello, Mello POV, FLUFF! Rated T cuz that's what I rate things language also contributes


**Gleeking**

**A/N: **I thought of this while texting my friend and her cat gleeked on her ^^;; plus, it's suddenly the 'worlds coolest thing to do' at school xP ]Whatever, it is dumb(just cuz I can't do it x])

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello, or poor, poor Roger. . . or the term 'gleeking'

I felt a wet line treak across my hand. Looking up, I saw Matt smiling at me. I wiped my hand across his face.

"Gross." I muttered before returning to my work.

"Nuh-uh, you only think it's gross 'cause you can't do it!" I sighed. It's true, I, the marvelous Mello, could **_NOT _**gleek.

"Meh, doesn't seem like something interesting enough to learn." I lied shrugging my shoulders. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Liar, on the first day I showed you, you wouldn't stop trying and ended up spitting all over Near on 'accident'." He did the whole quote finger thing as he said accident. I threw a pencil at him. It hit him in the face so he threw one back. We ensued in our pencil war(that doesn't sound wrong **_at all_**) until the teacher sent us to Roger's office. Once there, we had to sit across from the balding man and write a five paragraph essay on why we should not throw pencils. Matt, being the lazy ass he is, decided to gleek instead.

I watched as he lifted his chin up high, aimed towards Roger, and then gleeked. The saliva slid across the desk, just barely missing the paper Roger was checking over. Roger has a weirdly keen eye for his age mind you, so he saw this. His head bolted up as he death glared me. I looked at Matt, trying to put the blame where it belonged. He went back to work on his paper not even glancing Matt's way. The little sneak was pretending to work on his paper. As soon as his head was down, Matt shot another round, this time hitting the old man right in the middle of his balding spot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mello, I insist that you stop... please." He commanded, fighting to keep calm.

"But--!"

"No buts! Now, back to work." I glared daggers at Matt who snickered. He finished writing whatever and pulled out his gameboy.

"Matt, please. Put. That. Away." Roger asked through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes. This was the FIFTH time Matt had pulled out his game. He simple shrugged.

"Done. Play game." Insert evil smile.

"I find that highly un--" The balding man stopped mid-word as he scanned the paper and sighing. "Why don't you ever work this hard and this well in class?" He began to rub his temples.

"Just don't feel like it." He mumbled, lost in his game of the dreaded Tetris. I mean seriously, what the hell?! I don't get how people are supposed to havefun stressing themselves out just to accomplish something! Okay, I'm not one to talk but oh freakin well. Deal.

"Ugh, Matt, you could--"

"Be the smartest and most succesful here if I actually tried blahdy blah blah blah." He finished shutting his game.

"Done." I don't know how, but I finished trough all that. "Can we go now?"

"Seriously, I mean, that was easy." Matt whined. Dammit Matt, shut your trap!

"Oh really?" Roger said, a malevolent smile forming across his face. He was grinning ear to as he said his next line. "Perhaps you should stay and write a ten paragraph paper?"

"No thank you." I grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him out off the room. "What. Is. Wrongwithyou?!" Matt just yawned in response.

"Do we really wanna go there?" He smiled his goofy grin. I clenched my fists, he seriously needed to get atleast some what serious. But then, he wouldn't be Matt. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I suppose not. C'mon, let's go back to the room. I need some chocolate."

As we walked back, we were earily quiet. That is, until Matt started poking my sides, earning yelps from me. I hissed at him.

"Stop that!" He began to whistle and I began to drool. I noticed how beuatiful the boy was. Woops, did I forget to mention I was gay and totally attracted to the younger(by like fifty days mind you) boy standing behind me. Lucky me, he was also gay. Unfortunately, H currently had him. H was a jerk. Why would Matt pick such a loser?

"Melz?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Mail-- er, Matt." We were usually calling each other by our real names on accident.

"Do you know I', y'know. . .gay?" I chuckled.

"Course. An in case you wanna ask another silly question, no, I don't care."

"Mels, can you let me borrow some chocolate?" I stopped and turned.

"For what?!" My voice cracked. Stupid puberty.

"Umm, something." I looked at him questioningly. That's whe I noticed his slight blush. My own cheeks began to heat up.

"On one condition,"

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell me why you love Tetris so much!"

"Okay!"

He was beaming when we reached our room. Suddenly he was nuzzling into me.

"What the hell dude?" I tried to pull away but, surprisingly, the boy was strong.

"I lo~ove you Melz!" He sang.Ifroze.

"Umm. . . what?" I was so confused, I couldn't think straight. He loved me? I'm so effing confused!!

"I said, I lo~ove you!" He then pulled awayand walked over to the bed and layed down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, knew he was out.

"Wait, I'm still confused!!" I cried out, earning a shoe to the face. My eye twitched, I would leave him be. . . for now.

The next morning, I found Matt rummaging through my drawers.

I rubbed my eyes, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Chocolate."

"Meh?"

"Y'know, you sad I could borrow some." I yawned then quickly shut my mouth. I rubbed my throat.

"Ouch, think I'm comin' down with something." I mumbled.

"And the reason I love Tetris? 'Cause it A: looks dirty," He smiled at that, "B: it is colorful, and C: I don't know. Just 'cause I guess. Gives me something to do." Love. Oh hey, he used that word last night! Why do I sound so calm about it? Why am I talking to myself?!

"Matt?" I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up and turned towards me. "Matt." I gently touched his face before he broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry it's just. . . I'm. . . it's so weird!" I facepalmed.

"Matt, if you can't handle the romantic crap, then. . ." I leaned in and kissed him. HE kissed right back.

"Haha, this means I'm breaking up with H." He smiled, ear to ear.

"Have you been looking for a reason or something?" I laughed.

"Yep, though, now my reason won't get killed because he's strong enought o save me and himself!" the boy was grammatically incorrect. I couldn't but notice. Damn studying non-stop.

I sighed contentedly "I love you Matt."

"Love ya too Mellz." He kissed me, this time, hands wandered.

Let your imaginations wander children of thee Milkyway!!! DDD

Hee hee! I love Tetris soooo much!!! But seriously, anyone ever notice how much Tetris looks like smex? Sorry for disturbing you and ruining the gaming experiance for you if i did ^^;; x3

Reviews not needed, but highly appreciated :3nod: Maybe I'll write a sequel...hmm . . . mwahahahah!!!

I feel so bad for Roger. The guy hates kids yet runs a orphanage, oh thy irony!

OHEMGEE!!! It's only 2023 hundred hours(8:23 p.m.) and I'm tired not normal xP

:":EATTINDAMUFFINZ:":


End file.
